Comfort Guy
by Lost.Somewhere.Out.There
Summary: She’ll be coming here tonight. And, like always, I’ll be here waiting. RonHermione fluff! RR
1. Love

Comfort Guy:

_(One-shot)_

She'll be coming here tonight. And, like always, I'll be here waiting. She'll knock on the door, and I'll open it. She will be standing in the doorway with tears spilling from her eyes. I'll put my arm around her and lead her to the couch. By then she will have lessened her crying, but my shirt will already be soaked. She will then begin to tell me what happened, and I'll listen like a good friend would. She'll always tell me how she feels so worthless and how no one will ever love her.

I'll tell her that she is not worthless and that people do love her. And I will not be lying. She won't believe me, but she stops crying. I stand up, put a blanket over her, and kiss her on her forehead. She will close her eyes, and by the time I turn off the light, she will be asleep. I will look at her, and wish that she will someday realize I love her.

I will go back to my room, but I will not be able to go to sleep. During the night, I will make continuous trips to check on her.

In the morning, I will make her some coffee. She will wake up at about 9 a.m. She will graciously accept the mug from me. Her eyes will be puffy from all the crying, and under my eyes will be bags from no sleep. We will both smile at each other. She will finish her coffee and thank me for being there for her once again. I will smile and tell her that that is what friends are for. She will have different reasons each time on why she has to leave.

For about an hour I will stare off into space and only think of her. Then I will get ready and go to work. The only thought that will go through my head during work is that I am her 'comfort guy.'

We won't speak of the nights she comes here-

Oh hold on. I've got to go. That's her at the door.

A/N: Ok so I don't know if you guys get that…but if I don't get a lot of reviews I'll take it down and rewrite it. R.R!


	2. Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...drats!

A/N: Okay so now this is a two-shot... it's not as good as the first chapter but most of you wanted another chapter soooo...

Comfort Guy Chapter 2: Alone

There will be no more of her 'visits' to my house. At least I would hope not. You see as of this moment she is walking down an isle, and no, it's not an isle in a bookstore.

Some of you may have guessed it. She is getting married, and as she walks down that aisle, she is looking at me.

Well actually she is looking a couple feet to my right. You know- the place where the groom is standing. I bet I had a couple of you fooled on that one. Ha! Hermione Anne Granger, marrying me? It's only been my dream since I was eleven. Hermione Weasley has a nice ring to it. Don't you think? But no, her 'new' last name will be Roger. She's marrying Ben Roger.

I'm wearing a fake smile. A fake mood. Everything about me is fake. Maybe today is a nightmare, and in a couple of seconds I'll wake up.

She's in place now, right next to him. I'm tuning the whole thing out. Am I stopping the worst thing in my life from happening? No, I'm not.

pinch I wince. Nope, this is not a nightmare.

I didn't object. They're married. I'm standing here, all alone. I'll always be alone. _Alone _is a scary word. The song just ended, she's parting from Ben. She's coming my way.

Duck. Run. Hide. Shit, I can't fit into the punch bowl. I'm looking desperately around now. There's no where to go.

"Hey Ron." She's standing next to me now.

"Er-Hi?"

"There's something I always wanted to tell you, there just wasn't enough time before the wedding."

"What is it?" I asked hopefully. Probably a bit _too _hopefully.

"You remember those nights when I use to come to your house? I would be crying. My boyfriend-of-the-month had broken up with me." I nodded. "Well, I've always thought you were the sweetest guy. You were like a com-"

'_No God, no. Please do not let her say those words to me. The words I've feared for eleven years. The words that haunt my dreams. Anything but those words.'_

"-Well you were like my 'comfort guy' I guess." She looked at me expectantly.

'_Now or never, now or never…'_

"Hermione, there's something I need to tell you also."

"Yeah?"

"Y- I love you."

She smiled and hugged me. "I love you too Ron. You're a really good friend."

I choked on the air I was breathing. _If_ that is even possible. Doesn't she get it?

"Hermione I don't think you unders-"

"Hermione, come on! I want another dance!" Came Ben's voice from the dance floor.

"I'm sorry Ron, but this will have to wait." She quickly left me sitting there.

I'm alone once again.


	3. Kiss

Comfort Guy Chap. 3:

I opened the door to see a middle-aged witch standing there. Her frizzy, curly hair was hanging in her face, and she was crying uncontrollably. Without a word spoke I threw my arm around her and led her to the couch. We both sat down, and she cried into my now soaked shoulder.

"He- he t-" She hiccupped, and as the memories flooded through her she somehow managed to cry harder.

"Shhh… It'll be okay Hermione. Take all the time you need." I began rubbing her back, and after a couple of minutes her sobs began to cease.

"He- he told me- th- that he wanted to get a divorce…that he was tired of me, and that I was g-good for n-nothing."

Soon afterwards she began to look a little sleepy. I told her to try to go to sleep. I kissed her forehead and threw a blanket on her. By the time I turned off the light, she was asleep.

I stared at her. _I wish you were mine._ I glanced at her one last time before I left the room.

I lay on my bed with my eyes open. _How could he? She's too good to be hurt like that._ I softly tiptoed to check on her. She was still asleep.

It was going to be a _long _night.

* * *

One year later, Hermione and Ben were divorced, and Hermione had moved out of their house. 'Conveniently' into mine.

She brought a _lot _of stuff with her. While we were unpacking we were talking. It was mostly her because I was afraid I would say something wrong, or blurt out at any random moment that I love her.

"You know Ron, I've been thinking."

"About…?"

"On my wedding day, when we were talking. What did you want to tell me? You know, after we said we loved each other."

"Umm..." I was blushing _bad. _What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she's not ready for another commitment yet? But in the end, I knew I had to tell her. But how?

I set down my box, and walked over to her. She set down her box too. I stared at her, and then out of nowhere, I kissed her. It was the best freaking moment I have felt in my life! The only thing that felt better was when I realized she wasn't trying to pull away.

Too soon we pulled away. I smiled at her, and played with her hair. "I love you, Hermione Anne Granger."

* * *

A/N: Ok so I'm pretty positive there will be at least one more chapter! Read and Review for me please!

Reviewers: Thank you guys so much for your support!

My Other Stories Readers:

I'm in the middle of making those chapters and they should be posted soon! My internet has been down for about a week, but I promise they'll come soon…I just had a little bit of Author's Block…


	4. After

Comfort Guy

Chapter 4: After

At this moment Hermione is walking down an aisle. She has only done this once before. And as she walks down that aisle she is looking at me.

Okay, so some of you are thinking 'I'm not going to fall for this again!' Don't worry, this time she really is looking at me. You know it would be kind of pointless if the bride ignored the groom. Yes, that's right. I'm the _groom. _

I bet you guys didn't see _that_ coming!

Okay, so I guess I need to explain. Ever since that 'kiss', we have been dating. That was about one and a half years ago. Six months ago, I 'popped' the question. And she accepted which led to planning the wedding….and here we are.

* * *

Now, we're walking down the aisle out the front doors of the church. People are throwing seeds or something at us, and….

"Ahhhh!"

…We just successfully covered the crowd with silly string, a muggle invention! It was Hermione's idea, and I have to admit, it was brilliant!

We got inside the flying limo. We had hired a guy to fly us to Paris. We quickly kissed each other. For a couple of minutes we were quiet.

"So, what now?" She asked.

I laughed. "Have you already forgotten our honeymoon?"

She smiled. "No, I mean _after _our honeymoon."

I thought for a moment. "Well, I guess that then we'll be living our happily ever after."

She giggled. "I like the sound of that- living our happily ever after."

I leaned in. "Me too."

We kissed, and I swear it felt just like the first time we did. The sparks were still flying, and I was extremely glad that I was _her _'comfort guy'.

ThE eNd

A/N: Ok that's it! If you're wondering about the silly string thing that's what my uncle did at his wedding, it was a _classic._ Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it! Read and review and tell me what you think!

By the way:

Thanks to _all _of the reviewers! You guys really encouraged me to keep writing!


End file.
